


Got a Moment To Spare?

by prayfordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homelessness, M/M, Rich man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayfordean/pseuds/prayfordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers Cas on his way to get coffee. Cas is down on his luck and homeless while Dean is too rich for his own good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Moment To Spare?

Rain didn’t suit the month of May. After all, April showers brings May flowers. But mother nature didn’t want to follow along. Dean was well prepared with his umbrella and raincoat, though. Stepping onto the bustling sidewalk, he trekked down the street.

Coffee was the only thing on his mind. If it wasn’t for his terrible memory, he’d be enjoying a cup of joe in the comfort of his penthouse. But sadly he had to brave the weather to serve his addiction. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

His favorite place to get coffee was a quaint cafe a few blocks away. It’s name was “Braeden’s”. An old friend of his ran it and she made the best drinks Dean had ever tasted. No joke. That lady could make a mean mocha. 

God, how far away was he now? This rain was getting worse by the minute. “Should I turn back?”, Dean questioned, his voice faint. No. He came this far, no turning back now. Only a few blocks to go anyways! Dean wasn’t a quitter. Honestly this was feeling like an quest instead of a coffee run.

It wasn’t long before he got to this destination when he breathed a sigh of relief. However, he slowed as he stepped towards the door. Beside the cafe was a short alleyway. Dean usually didn’t pay much attention to it, yet today was a different story. Today there was someone down the dirty side-street.

What were they doing out here without an umbrella let alone a hood, at that matter? Dean needed to investigate.

That was his best quality; caring for others. His rough and strict exterior sheltered a soft and warm interior. 

"Hey buddy!", Dean called out, holding his umbrella over the huddled mass sitting on the ground. God he looked drenched.

The strangers’s head lifted. “Please leave me be, sir”

Chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes were all that Dean could take in at the moment. Beneath the facial hair and grime, there had to be a stunning man. 

"Uhh, I’m not leaving you here to catch pneumonia", Dean arugued. kneeling down

The man’s expression clearly read ‘defeated’. Dean wasn’t going to leave him. 

He cleared his throat. “My name’s Dean! What’s yours? I mean..if you want to say”

"Castiel Milton" Castiel mumbled. His voice was gravelly but Dean could make out the name. A pretty face and a pretty name? This was almost unfair.

Dean offered a hand. “How about ya come and have some coffee with me before I drag your ass in there?”. A grin stretched across his face when Castiel stared at the hand. “Come on, man. It’s the least I can do!”

"If you insist, Dean…"

Inside the cafe, Dean waited in line while Cas made his way to a table off to the right. The air was filled with the scent of fresh pastries and dark brews. It was like heaven. It was a surprise when Dean noticed there was only handful people in here. Usually it was bustling!

Ordering a hot chocolate for Castiel and a white mocha for himself, he returned to their table. In the meantime Castiel had to have shed his trench coat because it was in a neat pile on his lap now. Even his clothes underneath were wet.

Although, what caught Dean’s attention was the black suit his new acquaintance was donned in. Was he a business man?

"So tell me your story. "

Castiel sunk down. “Why are you being so kind to me?”

"Because I’m curious and I want to know the history behind that suit of yours."

Dean’s curiosity always got the best of him. “So?”

As Castiel began to speak up, Lisa, the cafe’s owner wandered over with their drinks. She flashed a smile to Dean; she nodded to Cas. 

"Thanks Lisa!", Dean chirped, taking a sip. 

"Anytime, Dean!", she answered, going back to the counter.

Alone once again, Dean shifted his gaze to Castiel. “Well?”

He clenched the cup as he spoke once more. “I lost my house in foreclosure. My family lives too far away. Sounds like a real, sob story doesn’t it? You’re free to pity me now.”

The strain in that voice literally shattered Dean. Being stable in life came naturally for him. He never had to worry about food to eat or cash in you pocket. His father owned a nationwide-known auto body chain and his mother was a nurse at a big-name hospital. Dean himself was working towards becoming CEO of his father’s company. His brother was off at Standford studying law. Success ran thick in the family.

"I’m not a heartless prick, you know. Why do you think I brought you in here?". Dean pursed his lips into a frown. "I may not know what it’s like for you, but I can at least do this much, right? Offer an ear? Don’t be fucking stupid."

Castiel was chuckling. What?…

"That was probably the sweetest thing you’ve said to me yet, Dean. You sure have a way with words…"

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “I try my best. That’s the Winchester way!

The other lifted the cup to his lips and drank. “Thank you for the hot chocolate. I’ll repay you someday.”

"Why don’t you repay me by coming back to my place? Not gonna lie, dude, you look like you haven’t had a shower in at least a month or two"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. “Sounds about right…”

"Wait, what?"

"I didn’t stutter. I’ve been on the street for almost three months now."

Dean nearly dropped his cup. Okay, something had to be done. 

"Get up. We’re going back to my place and then after you clean up, we’re going to have a nice dinner, you hear me?"

It took all of a minute for Dean to drag Castiel out. A lot of arguing and declining eventually turned into them sharing an umbrella, and in fifteen minutes they were at Dean’s penthouse. Time flies when you’re learning about one another.

Castiel stood by the door. He didn’t feel right being wet inside Dean’s nice home. To make matters worse he was a bit muddy too.

"Just hurry and get to the bathroom. I’ll clean up while you shower. Give me your clothes too so I can put them in the laundry", Dean called out down the hall.

Well, no reason to wait. He went into the massive bathroom and stripped. “I’ll leave them right here inside the door, Dean!”, Castiel announced before shutting the door. With ease he turned the knobs on the wall. Honestly just being out of the cold was enough for him. This was just such a privilege. 

He took a step into the shower and let the water rush over him. Warmth was so welcoming. He etched away the dirt on his skin bit by bit. Was this going to be a new start for him? Hopefully. 

Once he finished, Dean was plopped on the couch, patiently waiting. 

"Are you done, Cas-"

Dean simply was at a loss for words. The man standing before him wasn’t the man he knew half an hour ago. This man was clean-shaven and washed up. This man smelled like new and looked like a million bucks. 

"Do those clothes fit alright? I think we wear the same sizes so I guessed…", Dean’s thoughts trailed off.

Cas gave a gentle smile. “They fit fine. Thank you for all this, really. You didn’t have to do this for me.”

Dean got the impression that Cas was a bit humble. “Don’t say anymore. You deserve a little happiness, Cas…”

"Cas? Nobody’s ever called me by that name. I actually like it"

Dean stood up. “Looks like I’ll just have to call you that now, ehh?”

Their gazes met before Castiel lowered his head. “I should get going. I don’t want to burden you any longer. Thank you again Dean-“

You know what? You fucking know what? Dean was done with this. He was through with Castiel feeling so worthless. This ends now.

"Cas if I hear one more word out of your mouth, I’ll tear it from your face!". Dean’s fingers wrapped around Cas’s arm, pulling him towards him. "You’re staying the night, hell, you’re staying as long as you need until you get on your feet!"

Cas remained silent. He was literally speechless. “Dean…are you sure?”

"You've got something special about you. I know you’re meant for a better life"

The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Dean released his grip but his hand trailed down to Castiel’s hand, fingers lacing together.

"Let me help you, okay?"

"Okay, Dean."


End file.
